1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting power to electronic devices and for transmitting and receiving data.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, wireless communications, such as mobile phones, and portable electronic devices, such notebooks, digital cameras, digital media frames, MP3 players, and personal digital assistants (PDA), are widely in use. These portable electronic devices are powered by electricity. Generally, the portable electronic devices are provided with electricity via disposable or rechargeable batteries. As functions and capabilities of the portable electronic devices have become further diversified and improved, the amount of power necessary to drive the devices and a demand for batteries with more power has increased.
The development of battery technologies such as lithium ion batteries has not kept pace with the demand on batteries for more power. For example, existing batteries may not be used for a desired time, and the batteries must be repeatedly charged. There are also limitations in charging batteries using a cable such as a distance limitation, having a cable with an adapter suitable for each device, and the like.
In an existing charging method via a wireless power transmission, a power transmitter is connected to a power supply via a cable and the power transmitter is fixed in position. As a result of this fixed position, wireless power transmission efficiency decreases as a distance from the transmitter increases. Also, wireless power transmission may not be effective for portable devices that have been miniaturized.